Challenge Story: Team RWBYH
by SaurusRock625
Summary: A story challenge for whoever wants to give it a go. Details are inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**This here is an adoptable challenge I'm posting here. It's a crossover between How To Train Your Dragon and RWBY. I got the idea from various other crossovers including Team RWBYC and The MisEdventures of Ed, Edd n' Eddy. Now here are a few rules pertaining to the story that you all must keep in mind if you wish to adopt this story and take up the challenge.**_

* * *

 _ **Rule #1: Hiccup does not have Toothless in this story. All will be explained in the sample/prologue so that you are aware as to why if you decide you want to take a whack at this challenge.**_

 _ **Rule #2: Hiccup can't kill any dragons. EEGUYAH! (beheads myself) So don't ask!**_

 _ **Ah, Rule #3: (Puts head back on) The members of team RWBY and Jaune will each get a dragon partner of their own. Those dragons will be ones that Hiccup brings along with him. He will bring along a total of six dragons. The choice of who gets what dragon will be entirely up to you.**_

 _ **RULE #4!: This is a harem story pairing Hiccup with all the members of Team RWBY. NO HICSTRID! (Sorry to all Hiccup/Astrid shippers.)**_

 _ **Rule #5: Hiccup and the other dragon riders must stop the fall of Beacon and the death of Amber Wither the Fall Maiden. As such, certain events, like Yang being framed at the Vytal Tournament, must be prevented by Hiccup.**_

 _ **Rule #6; You can make as many members of the RWBY cast dragon riders as you like.**_

 _ **Rule #7: This story must follow a combination of the story plot for the RWBY anime and How To Train Your Dragon Race to the Edge.**_

 _ **And Rule #8: The story must take place before the events of the Netflix series Race to the Edge.**_

* * *

 _ **And now that we've gotten the basic stationary guidelines for the story down, let's give you a sample to work with here so you all know what happens and what is meant to happen. Well, without further ado, on to the challenge story, shall we?**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue/Sample Chapter**_

* * *

Night has fallen on the isle of Berk. Berk is a place that snows nine months of the year and hails the other three. Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people that grow here are even more so. The only upsides are the pets.

While many places have ponies, parrots, puppies or kittens, Berk has… DRAGONS!

Now, I know what you must be thinking: why would humans ever keep creatures as dangerous as dragons around as pets? Well, you're half right. Most people would run from dragons. Run FAR AWAY. But not the people of Berk. No, they're vikings. They have stubbornness issues. And I mean that in the nicest possible way.

You see, a long time ago, the vikings of Berk were at a seemingly never ending war with the dragons. Dragons would raid their village's food supply, the vikings would fight back to protect what's theirs. But one day, that all changed when a young viking boy named Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III did the one thing no viking has ever thought to do before.

He trained a dragon!

After doing that, he and the other viking teens banded together with dragons from the training arena to battle the Red Death, the queen of the Dragon's Nest.

But at what cost…

Both he and the Night Fury he befriended, Toothless, now had prosthetics. Toothless wears a fake tailfin so he can fly correctly, and Hiccup lost his left leg at the end of the battle with the Red Death. But it wasn't so bad for either of them. As the bond they shared was nigh unbreakable!

Besides, it's better to lose a limb than to lose your whole life, right?

But lately… things have not gone so right for Hiccup in the last few months.

You see, lately Mildew, the cranky old man of the village and number one dragon hater, has been rallying many of the village's citizens to try and kill Hiccup. His words were, and I quote, "The boy is a curse on the village for bringing these beasts here! We should kill him now, before it's too late!"

While they didn't necessarily agree with Mildew's negative words regarding the dragons, they did agree that every time there was dragon related trouble in Berk, it usually revolved around Hiccup. The Death Song, Dagur and his Berserkers, Alvin the Treacherous, the Screaming Death… every time it's had something to do with Hiccup!

Unfortunately for Hiccup, something terrible happened to him during the first rally.

Toothless was killed after taking a blow from a thrown hatchet that was meant for Hiccup. The culprit? Mildew himself. Despite being an old man with only a single sheep for company, he's kept up with his own weapons training over the years.

And so, Hiccup's father and Berk's chief, Stoick the Vast, was forced to make the most painful decision he's ever had to make in his life.

He banished Hiccup for a total of three years for his own safety.

Naturally, Hiccup was devastated. Banishment? All because Mildew thinks he's the source of the problems they had with rogue dragons? That was the most bullshit thing he's ever heard! The biggest pile of stinky yak dung he's ever had the displeasure of hearing in his young life!

But Stoick gave his reasoning as to why it was only a three year banishment. He had a plan to show the villagers, Mildew especially, that all of these dragon related problems were not because of his son's presence on the island. For any sort of dragon attacks they have within those three years will be proof of this.

So, with a heavy heart, Stoick helped Hiccup pack up some essentials like food, fresh water and clothes, and sent him off to the cove where the boy had met Toothless to pray to the Gods for safety during his banishment. Hopefully, he'd have a good life somewhere away from Berk.

And so, here we are at that very same cove. His face was stained with the many tears he's shed from mourning for the loss of his dearest friend. Toothless was practically the brother he's never had, and now he's gone! Looking up at the moon, Hiccup said his final goodbye to Toothless with a heavy heart.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you, bud. But, you're in a better place now." sobbed Hiccup. "Goodbye, Toothless… I'll see you in Valhalla."

Hiccup grabbed his pack and got ready to go when he heard multiple dragons set down nearby. He looked up and was surprised to see that it was several dragons that he's trained before Toothless was killed by Mildew.

The first dragon was a Deadly Nadder that's scales are colored mostly orange and pale green. It's a male that also has some light blue around his nose and legs. The second dragon is a male Monstrous Nightmare by the name of Fangmaster. He's a combination of colors being pink, blue and yellowish-green. Next up we have a Gronckle that is dark green and gray.

The next dragon is a Boneknapper that is actually covered in far fewer bones than most others. And the tail club is comprised of several bones fused into a normal oval shape with some bone shards sticking out of it. His scales are purple.

Then there's a dragon known as a Razorwhip. A new sharp class dragon that Hiccup and Toothless saved from being forced into a dragon fighting arena. He looks like most others of his species, only the edges of his armor plating are red. And he has this uncanny ability to curl into a ball and spin like a buzzsaw for both extra offensive power and greater defense.

Finally, there's a Skrill that Hiccup and Toothless released and befriended after finding him frozen in a block of ice. He's the same colors as an ordinary Skrill, being mostly dark gray with a lighter gray underbelly and dark purple accents.

All six dragons walked closer to Hiccup, but nothing could be said or done as they were all soon enveloped in a flash of light and transported away from Berk. In fact, they weren't going to be in the Archipelago any longer.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued/Adopted…***_

* * *

 _ **I say continued/adopted because I know there will most likely be people who might want me to continue this story on my own. But I'm not so certain that I can, but if anyone wants to adopt this story**_

 _ **List of Dragons that go with Hiccup:**_

 _ **Flystorm: Deadly Nadder**_

 _ **Fangmaster: Monstrous Nightmare**_

 _ **Shattermaster: Gronckle**_

 _ **Skrill (Frozen Skrill)**_

 _ **Boneshedder: Boneknapper**_

 _ **Sawtooth: Razorwhip**_


	2. Team RWBYH V2

_**Here's an alternate version of the challenge I had given to you guys in the past. One where instead of Toothless dying at the hands of Mildew and one of his mobs, instead he and Hiccup go to Remnant just mere days after teams RWBY and JNPR have been formed. And following them are a few dragons that have been exiled from their homelands. A Gronckle from Dark Deep, a Hideous Zippleback from Zippleback Island, a Monstrous Nightmare from Lava-Lout Island and a Stormcutter from an unknown Dragon's Nest. Here are the basic guidelines that you will need to follow if you wish to accept this challenge.**_

* * *

 _ **Numero Uno: The pairings for the story must be Hiccup x RWBY and Jaune x Pyrrha. (Arkos is a MUST HAVE for this story!)**_

 _ **Numero Two-oh: You can have the rest of Team JNPR and even Team CFVY become dragon riders if you like with whatever dragons you wish.**_

 _ **Numero Three-oh: NO GAY PAIRINGS! Yaoi and Yuri are for those stupid fanservice anime that only ever show inappropriate stuff! I swear, it's like a bad plague! Not dissing anyone who writes that stuff, just stating an honest opinion.**_

 _ **Numero Quatro: The story must follow a storyline of events using the netflix series Race to the Edge instead of the RWBY storyline.**_

 _ **Numero Cinco: You may give any members of the RWBY cast viking heritage if you wish.**_

 _ **Numero Six-oh: You MUST NOT have Pyrrha die in this story, and Yang cannot lose her arm in the story!**_

 _ **And Numero Seven-oh: The dragon riders must return in time to stop the fall of Beacon and drive the Grimm and White Fang away from Beacon!**_

* * *

 _ **I might do my own version of this challenge as a story of my own, but you're free to accept the challenge and write a version of your own using the stationary guidelines listed above. Goodbye and good luck!**_


End file.
